


Words Hurt

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [35]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31. G1; Elita/Fem!Optimus - “I know Optimus isn’t very feminine as far as names go, and neither was Orion, but… do I really sound that much like a mech?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Hurt

Optimus’ optics narrowed to slits as the Velocitron delegation left the audience chamber. “They thought I was a mech!”

Elita pat her shoulder, “You should’ve corrected him.” 

“I know Optimus isn’t very feminine as far as names go, and neither was Orion, but… do I really sound that much like a mech?” Optimus grumbled. “Really? Am I not curvy enough?” 

Elita plopped down into her lap, “I think you are perfect the way you are.” 

“You are the consort. You are supposed to,” Optimus said still sulking. 

“And I love you. Don’t forget that,” Elita said, She sat up, pressing her lips to Optimus’, silencing her. “They are foolish. You are beautiful. Gorgeous, and clever. You are the best femme I know.” 

“I love you too,” Optimus said, finally smiling. She leaned in, catching Elita’s lips against her own and made the kiss linger this time. “You are the best femme I know,” she finally said when the kiss broke. 

Elita hummed in contentment on her lap, “Then we are evenly matched, my love.” 

“We are,” Optimus agreed with a little smile on her face.  
“Don’t forget that,” Elita admonished. 

“I won’t, I promise,” Optimus smiled. Elita always made everything better.


End file.
